


Dief's Buddy (knitted turtle doll)

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Crochet, Gen, Knitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5204162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pictures of Buddy the turtle and Dief</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dief's Buddy (knitted turtle doll)

First attempt at using dpns (double pointed neddles) to work in the round.  


Buddy's green eyes (and smooth head) remind Dief's of Ray Vecchio.  


Buddy's favourite spot is on top of Dief's head.  



End file.
